


To carry on

by TranquilDreams



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, hurt mabel, hurt pacifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilDreams/pseuds/TranquilDreams
Summary: When Mabel and Pacifica planned to go hiking they never though something like this would happen to them right near the beginning of summer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bleh bleh fluffy bleh bleh hurt fic bleh bleh good?

When Mabel and Dipper came back to gravity falls a couple days ago for summer, Dipper had told Mabel that he would give it less than a week before something bad happened to one of them, and it would seen that Dipper what right, but surprisingly it wasn’t Dipper that the bad stuff was happening to, it was Mabel who wanted nothing more than to have a nice romantic stroll in the wood with the girl of her dreams but sadly the Pines bad luck had kicked in and got Pacifica.

As Pacifica help on to Mabel's back she tried to hold in the whines and whimpers that were trying to force their way out of her mouth as Maybe tried to carefully free Pacifica's leg from the Gopher hole that the blonde had accidentally stepped into whine both her and Mabel were running and messing about in the woods.

this was truly a date that Mabel was not very proud of now, after all the hours planning in her date book she had the day was ruined for Pacifica. ''I'm sorry Pacifica... this is my fault, this is all my fault that this happened'' Mabel says as she bites her lip and tries to dig at the gopher hole to make it big enough to help get Pacifica's leg free.

Letting out a slight whine as Mabel accidentally knocked their foot, Pacifica clears their throat. ''Mabel it's not your fault, it's mine I should of been watching where I was going but I wasn't'' Yelping out in pain the blonde grips onto Mabel's silly shirt as she felt her foot pop out of the hole. ''O-oh Glob... M-Mabel you could've given me some warning!''

''I'm sorry Cifica, but if I warned you would've panicked and it may have hurt you more, now I'm gonna slowly stand up so try to keep hold of me'' Mabel says as she starts to slowly moves to stand up bit by bit, as Mabel slowly gets up Pacifica bites her lip and moves her hands over her goofy brown haired girlfriends back until they come to rest at Mabel's shoulders once she had stood up to her fully height and was facing her.

Touching their heads together Mabel puts her hand one Pacifica's hips to keep her steady. ''You okay my Alpaca princess, does it hurt a lot?'' she asks as he slowly moves to stand next to the blond so that she could help her walk over to a nearby tree stump for Pacifica to sit on and so that Mabel could have a good look at how bad the ankle could be. ''please let me know if it hurts to much to walk and I'll carry you Cifica.''

Nodding her head Pacifica, gulps and clenches one of her fists before she then lifts her hurt leg to take a step, as soon as she puts her foot down onto the floor, she lets out a cry of pain as her legs buckle and give out under her. ''S-shit... I can't, I can't do this Mabel it hurts'' she says as Mabel held onto her to stop her from falling to the floor and possibly ending up hurting her leg anymore than it already was.

‘’Cifica Listen to me you can do this you're a very strong person’’ Mabel says as she leans down slightly and picks Pacifica who had let out a squeak as she was picked up bride style and carried over to the nearby tree stump before being sat down on it, letting out the breath she was holding she looks at Mabel who had a determined look on her face. ‘’Mabel I- I’ll try and be strong for you but I don’t think I can walk’’ Pacifica says as she then looks down had her mud covered foot.

Gently taking hold of the foot Mable pulls the shoe of, making to go slower as she hears a gasp from Pacifica letting her know it hurt when she was taking it off. ‘’Let's have a look at how bad your foot is, pass me the water!’’ taking the water from Pacifica when she held it out to her. She undoes the lid and pours it on the foot to rid it of the mud covering it from sight. ‘’I’m sorry if it's too cold for you’’ looking up Mabel watches as Pacifica shivers for having the cold water poured onto her foot.

‘’I-it's fine, it has to be done right?’’ Pacifica says with a smile and cups Mabel's cheek ‘’you're really too sweet you know it makes me sick. Haha’’ laughing she leans back a bit and bites her lip as the mix of cold water and cool air make her shiver even more than before.

The brown haired girl nods as she gets up and looks around her to try and find something to try and make a splint with to keep Pacifica's leg in place until they can get to the local doctor’s and they can fix it up better than what she was doing right now.

“I'm gonna have to make a splint for you for now Cifica so that you don't knock you foot and hurt it further” she says as she grabs a couple sticks and hand them to Pacifica. “hold these a minute please” grabbing the bottom of her shirt she rips a strip from it to use as the thing to keep the sticks in place.

Looking up at Pacifica she smiles and taps her nose. “gonna need you to hold the sticks in place as I wrap the cloth around them!” Mable says as she rolls the cloth up like a bandage so that it would be easier for her to wrap around Pacifica's leg. “you ready Cifica?”

Gulping Pacifica licks her lips and puts the sticks either side of her ankle as Mabel then slowly starts to wrap what once was her shirt around her leg. “I'm sorry you had to use your favourite shirt for this” she says and she watches Mabel's hand at work.

“it's fine, and now that that is done let's get you to the doctor's!” Mabel says as she ties the cloth together and stands up only to turn around and knee back down so that her back was to Pacifica. “come on now hop on, we should hurry before it gets late!” grinning in silliness she pats her back.

Pacifica looks at her brown haired girlfriend weirdly before she bites her lip and slowly stands up, while being careful as to not put too much pressure onto her hurt leg. ''if I get on your back you have to promise to stop should you get tired you hear me?'' she says as she slowly climbs onto the others back, letting out a small squeak she wraps her arms around Mable's neck as she felt her standing up slowly.

''I promise Cifica... we best hurry sunset is in an hour'' letting out a small sigh Mabel looks at the bags next to the tree stump before she takes a few steps. ''I'll have to come back for them later if someone hasn't stolen them... Cifica you have the other water on you still?'' taking a few more steps she starts to take a slow and steady hike back to town or the nearest road that will go into town at least.

Wrapping her legs round Mabel's hips more she feels in her shakes the bottle in her hand so that Mabel could hear the water in the bottle move. ''I got it... just be careful where you stand I don't want you to get hurt to'' sighing she looks around her to see if she could spot anything or anyone that help them at finding nothing she goes back to looking at Mabel's soft brown hair.

-time skip-

It had been thirty minutes and Mabel was starting to feel the burn from all the walking and from carrying her girlfriend for far to long, but she refused to stop not when she was certain that the road was not that far ahead of them so she kept pressing herself to carry on and not stop.

Pacifica was worried, she could tell her girl friend was tired, she could her panting and she could feel how she had slowed down a lot, the thing that she was worried that it wouldn't just be one of them hurt at this rate but both of them, she didn't want that. it didn't help that the last of the water ran out 20 minutes into the hike to the nearby road. that Pacifica didn't believe existed at this rate.

''Mabel stop, Mabel listen to me you have to stop your gonna hurt yourself!'' Feeling Mabel stop made her let out a sigh of relief only to yelp as she felt Mabel starting quick hurried steps, that made Mabel go side to side slightly. ''Mabel please I'm worried about you, it feels like you're gonna collapse any minute!''

Biting her lip Mabel could feel drops of sweat sliding down her skin and feel herself wobble from how jelly like her legs were, stopping only made the feeling a lot worse then before, it felt like the ground would come crashing down into her any moment. ''I c-can't not when w-were so clos-...'' Letting out a gasp her legs give out on her and she holds on to Pacifica's legs so that she doesn't tumble of her back. ''I'm sorry I-I'm too tired to move a-anymore..''

Climbing of Mabel's back Pacifica pulls Mabel close to her as she looks up at the sky which was starting to get darker by the minute, letting out a sigh she pets her girlfriends hair as she could feel her breathing slowing down, telling her that Mabel was either close to cashing out or falling asleep. ''Rest Mabel... Dipper and the others will come looking for us, I'm sure of it..'' she mutters as her own eyes start to close and she follows the other into sleep.

-Time skip-

When Mabel opened her eyes she was laid in a dark room, frowning she sits up into the bed she was in and whines as she felt how sore her muscles were, tensing up she looks over at the curtain next to her and blocking her view of the person that was on the other side of it who was weeping, slipping out of the bed quietly she grabs the curtain and pulls it back to find Pacifica who was sat in her own bed crying as she was looking at the very white cast on her foot.

Jumping at hearing the curtain move she looks over to find Mabel staring at her with a soft sweet look. ''I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you Mabel, please go back to bed and get more sleep'' she says as she wipes her tears from her eyes and bites her now red lips that looked like they might end up bleeding from how much chewing and biting had been done to them.

''Pacifica I woke up on my own, not because of you, how did we even get here?'' she asks as she tilts her head to the side and climbs on to Pacifica's bed. ''was is Dipper, cause I'm betting it was!'' grinning she hugs the blond and sighs happily before pulling away and looking at the other with a serious expression.

Pacifica looks at her lap and fiddles with her hands. ''yeah it was dipper that found us.. and I also know what the look means'' Clearing her throat she grabs at the bed sheet and licks her lips. ''I was crying because I ruined our whole summer, because I stuck in this... this thing  for a couple of months'' glaring at it she tightens her hold on the blanket.

Cupping Pacifica's cheeks Mabel smiles and nuzzles their noses together. ''It's fine Cifica really it is, at least this way I can help you all I can!''  Kissing her girlfriends forehead she pulls her into a hug and lays down in the bed with her while telling her that everything was okay until they both ended up drifting off into sleep again.

The next day when doth Mabel and Pacifica left the doctor's with dipper and Soos, the cast that Pacifica hated so much the night before was now the most colourful and beautiful thing that Pacifica was so glad to have cover her fractured ankle because it was made by her sweet king Girlfriend to make her happy.


End file.
